


День из прошлой жизни

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: Однажды Торин и Двалин оказываются на ярмарке в Дейле.





	

  
Дейл сияет под ярым, неукротимым солнцем, слепит глаза буйством красок: белизной каменных стен, карминной рыжиной подновленной черепицы, многоцветием одежд наводнивших улицы и площади заезжих торговцев: в городе гремит летняя ярмарка. Траин вместе с советниками отправляется заключать договора с купцами из южных земель, а их, молодых гномов, берут, чтоб смотрели, что к чему и набирались опыта. 

Смотреть особо не на что: после торжественного приема в ратуше старшие удаляются на переговоры, и они, послонявшись немного во внутреннем дворе у фонтана, решают улизнуть на ярмарку. Двалин до этого несколько раз бывал в людских городах, но все равно смотрит вокруг с жадным любопытством: все улицы и переходы — в одном уровне, никаких лестниц и подъемников. На рыночной площади не протолкнуться, лоточники продают сласти, ароматные пироги и яркие безделушки; то тут, то там стоят бочки с квасом и пивом; в шатрах заезжих купцов можно найти все, что угодно: от тканей, кож невиданных животных, оружия, украшений до диковинных пряностей и пахучих масел. Торговые ряды местных горожан ломятся от всевозможной провизии, нарядов, гобеленов, которыми славятся здешние ткачи. Где-то вдалеке стучат молотки в передвижной гномьей кузне, всхрапывают пони и лошади. На площади полно женщин, едва ли не больше, чем мужчин — непривычное для гномьего глаза зрелище — и удивительно много детей: сосущие палец карапузы на руках у родителей, смешно ковыляющая малышня, выпрашивающая леденцы и вертушки, снующие под ногами у взрослых мальчишки, гоняющие неповоротливого пса.

Припекает. От яркого света начинают болеть глаза, и они, взяв по кружке пива, устраиваются в тени, на ступенях чьего-то белокаменного дома.

— Как их по возрасту-то отличить? — Нали, сын Флои, с тех пор как сдал экзамен на мастерство, трудится помощником казначея и может по памяти перечислить суммы всех сделок с людьми за последние четыре года, но еще ни разу не видел их живьем. — Усы-то вон, не у всех растут, не то, что бороды. Ни тебе заколок, ни узоров положенных.

— Я слыхал, по росту. — Самый старший из них, Аустри, сын ближайшего советника Траина, Регина, все еще хмурится, не зная, то ли радоваться выдавшемуся отдыху, то ли досадовать, что отец не взял его с собой. — Если не выше гнома — значит ребенок еще.

Из-за угла раздается грохот, и они невольно поднимают глаза — красномордый торговец пивом катит тележку с плохо закрепленной бочкой, и та стукается о борта на каждом неровно лежащем камне. Они, не сговариваясь, заходятся хохотом, выдувая носом содержимое кружек: ростом торговец вряд ли выше Балина, зато в обхвате, пожалуй, больше двух Балинов будет, и уж точно не похож на ребенка. 

— Чудной народ, — фыркает Судри, переходя на кхуздул. Уж его-то не занимают ни сделки, ни переговоры, он и в город увязался за компанию с отцом и старшим братом. Жмурясь на солнце, он с любопытством оглядывает толпящихся людей из-под кустистых бровей. — И женщины — не нашим чета. Тощие какие-то, хилые, волос и не видно совсем под чепцами этими, знать, совсем с ними беда!

Нали залпом допивает пиво, струйки скатываются по шее, пена хлопьями оседает на пышных усах и медленно тает.

— Сестра рассказывала: те, у кого свои плохие, фальшивые косы цепляют, — он с сожалением отставляет пустую кружку. — Может, они голову и покрывают, чтоб не видно было — свои там волосы или чужие. 

— Ну, уж у этой-то точно свои, — хмыкает Аустри. Проследив за его взглядом, Двалин замечает на пороге соседнего дома женщину — скорее девицу — беседующую с каким-то седым господином. Хорошенькая, даже по гномьим меркам: невысокая, ладная да крепкая, с упруго колышущейся под тонким вышитым платьем грудью и пышной копной каштановых кудрей. 

— Я бы не отказался такой локон заполучить, — восхищенно прицокивает языком Судри и осекается под осуждающим взглядом брата. 

— Для людей волосы — это просто волосы, - раздается с верхней ступеньки.

Двалин живо поворачивается к другу: Торин лучше их всех разбирается в людских обычаях. 

— Простолюдины стригутся коротко, чтобы волосы работать не мешали и хлопот не чинили; знать, бывает, отпускает до плеч, — Торин говорит размеренно, словно пересказывает заученную лекцию. — Женщины косы берегут, но не как наши, а для красоты. Если и приходится остричься из-за болезни или еще какой причины, то беды в том не видят. 

— Неужто так?!

На лицах братьев и Нали — оторопь пополам с суеверным ужасом. Двалин хмурится с брезгливым недоумением. Не то, чтобы он Торину не верил, от людей этих всего можно ожидать, но... _волосы_ же! Для гномов — чуть ли не главное богатство и гордость, не то что борода, конечно, но все же. Единственная причина, по которой кхузд по своей воле может расстаться с волосами или укоротить бороду — траур по близкому родичу: главе рода, жене или ребенку. Редкий случай, пожалуй, один-два только и были на его памяти. А волосы женщины и вовсе неприкосновенны, как ее честь и доброе имя. Разве что после свадьбы гномка может одарить своего супруга локоном в знак того, что теперь принадлежит ему не только душой, но и телом. Кому повезло получить этот дар, берегут его как зеницу ока, вкладывая в драгоценный медальон с портретом любимой. 

Есть лишь одно исключение: говорят, в старину, если кхазад предстояла кровопролитная битва, то хоть бы свадьба еще и не состоялась, невеста могла отрезать прядь волос и отдать своему нареченному — как оберег, чтоб защищал его в бою, и как залог того, что души их соединятся если не на этом свете, то на том. Только сражений таких уже больше тысячи лет как не было, а от знакомых Двалину девчонок скорее обухом топора можно было схлопотать «в подарок», если о подобном заикнешься...

— Быть того не может, шутишь, поди, — Нали недоверчиво качает головой.

— А хоть бы и правда, — хмыкает Судри. — Все одно, так просто даже у человеческой девушки локон не раздобудешь.

— У этой? — Торин наклоняет голову, исподтишка разглядывая кудрявую девицу, от которой Судри никак не может оторвать глаз.

— У нее. На что хочешь спорим — хоть на кинжал с мифриловой гайкой!

Двалин готов уже рассмеяться: у Торина кинжалов этих как в копях руды, но...

— На лук. Из турьих рогов, я у тебя видел.

Вместо смеха остается только выдохнуть с досадой. Знатная диковина: мощный, недлинный, как раз под гномью руку. Только больно уж трудно достать — когда-то, говорят, стада туров аж в роханских степях паслись, а теперь если только на самом юге где остались. 

— Харадский? — Судри напряженно раздумывает. Девица улыбается напоследок седому, демонстрируя ямочки на круглых щеках, подбирает юбки и спускается с крыльца. — По рукам! Против пояса твоего.

Ну еще бы, губа не дура: две дюжины мифриловых пластин да с самоцветами!

— Идет!

Двалин не успевает моргнуть, как Торин, легко поднявшись с места, вливается в медленно ползущий по улице людской поток. 

— Барлога тебе в пятку... — Народ еле бредет, глазея на лотки с товаром, и чтобы пробиться к маячащей впереди широкой спине в синем кафтане, особо тугоухих приходится подвинуть плечом. — Торин! На кой тебе этот лук понадобился?

— Фрерин как его увидел, только о нем и говорит. Он же луками бредит... — Торин цепко выглядывает в толпе каштановую макушку: девица проворно топает в самый конец площади вместе с другой женщиной в темной накидке поверх невзрачного платья — должно быть, служанкой. — А второй такой поди найди.

Они сворачивают в темный проулок, заставленный телегами, потом еще в один, и оказываются на задворках торгового квартала. Двалин бывал здесь однажды. Во время праздников и ярмарок на небольшой площади, примыкающей к глухой стене собрания торговой гильдии, акробаты вертятся колесом и жонглируют горящими факелами, а заезжие трюкачи глотают мечи и дышат огнем. Бывает, что и целые представления разыгрывают. 

Каштановые кудряшки мгновенно теряются в толпе. Повертев головой по сторонам, они начинают протискиваться сквозь плотное кольцо зевак.

— ...кто не боится осрамиться — выходи вперед, да потешь народ!

А, ну ясно, кулачные бои, оттого и народу не протолкнуться. Пробравшись в первые ряды, Двалин по привычке становится за спиной Торина, между ним и напирающими сзади людьми. На утоптанной площадке, возле невысокого дощатого помоста с лавками для почетных гостей, уже выстроилось с дюжину крепких мужиков.

— Давай Эгмунд, покажи им! Задай им, Халли!

Под одобрительные возгласы из толпы выходят еще двое. 

— Победитель получит награду, — зазывала поднимает над головой оправленный в серебро рог, доверху заполненный монетами, — из рук прекраснейшей Агнеты! — Повернувшись к помосту, он передает приз сидящей впереди девушке — той самой, с ямочками и каштановыми локонами! 

— Торин! Ты куда?..

Хотя ясно как раз, куда и зачем. Двалин нагоняет его, на ходу стягивая с запястья кожаный ремешок и наматывая на ладонь.

Бойцы все как на подбор — плечистые и рослые. Не то, чтобы это им помогло. Руки разве что длиннее, зато центр тяжести выше. А уж силой и вовсе с гномами не тягаться. Обманный маневр, удар в корпус и следующий в челюсть, так что противник оказывается на земле, проиграв схватку. Как и второй. И третий. Не драка — так, легкая разминка, пока они под конец — предсказуемо — не сходятся с Торином. 

Привычные действия, как на любой их тренировке: быстрый выпад, блок, обмен ударами, отход на шаг назад. Двалин вытирает рукавом пот со лба и поводит плечами: намокшая рубаха липнет к телу. Люди вопят, подначивая и подбадривая. Странно, что не злятся: как-никак гномы одолели их лучших бойцов. Может, ценят хорошую драку, а может, им все равно, кто победит, лишь бы зрелище было стоящее. 

Вместо мощных ударов — в их случае они не помогут — они пытаются поймать друг друга на ловкий прием, повалив на лопатки. В синих глаза напротив — неприкрытый азарт, и Двалин ухмыляется: в рукопашном бою Торину пока еще ни разу не удавалось взять над ним верх, по крайней мере, честно. А к хитростям он готов. Вот только, оказывается, что не ко всем. 

Ему почти удается выиграть, подобраться к Торину сбоку и ухватить его за пояс, но когда он уже собирается провести бросок, Торин резко встряхивает головой и в лицо Двалину летит волна черных волос, задорно щелкает серебряным зажимом по носу, окутывает пушистым облаком, щекочет, не дает вдохнуть... Он ослабляет хватку — всего лишь на мгновение, но этого мгновения Торину хватает, чтобы провести подсечку, дернув его за руку, повалить на спину и придавить коленом грудь. И ничего не остается, как признать поражение.

Торин улыбается и протягивает ему руку, помогая подняться. Двалин отходит в сторону и, досадуя на свой промах, молча смотрит, как друга провозглашают победителем, как ревет толпа и девица с кудряшками робко протягивает ему приз. Торин качает головой, что-то говорит ей, она розовеет лицом, опускает глаза и закусывает губу. 

— Наш победитель, как истинный рыцарь, заявляет, что боролся не ради богатства! — громогласно объявляет распорядитель. — Сраженный красотой прекрасной Агнеты, он просит в награду ее локон!

Зрители одобрительно гудят, раскрасневшаяся Агнета смущенно кивает. Торин достает из-за обшлага маленький нож с богато украшенной рукояткой — не оружие, так, красивая безделица — принимает с поклоном упругий каштановый завиток и прячет его за пазуху. Девица протягивает ему нож обратно, но он жестом показывает, чтобы она оставила его себе. 

— Ну что, идем? — Торин усмехается, натягивая кафтан, и хлопает его по плечу.

Вернувшись к остальным, они пропускают еще по кружке, пока друзья забрасывают их вопросами. 

— Ладно, твоя взяла, — Судри зачарованно разглядывает перевязанный кожаным шнурком локон. — Лук твой.

Торин пожимает плечами и кладет локон в карман:  
— Я же говорил: для людей волосы — это просто волосы.

Солнце все так же нестерпимо печет, полуденный зной колышется над мостовой жарким маревом. Они возвращаются назад в ратушу, где во внутреннем дворе журчит фонтан, фруктовые деревья с яркими желтыми плодами отбрасывают благословенную тень, а от мяса над углями в жаровне идет дивный аромат, от которого начинает бурлить в желудке. 

Двалин не может точно вспомнить, с чего все начинается. Кажется, в одно мгновение они с Торином сидят на каменной лавке, раскуривают трубки и спорят, на каком языке эльфы разговаривают с деревьями, а в следующее — раздаются грохочущие шаги, и над ними стоит разъяренный Траин. 

Двалин его таким никогда еще не видел — глаза белые от бешенства, лицо черное, кулаки сжаты.

— Чтобы мой сын... девицу обесчестил! Лучше б мне не дожить до такого позора!

Оба они давно обогнали Траина в росте, но сейчас Двалину жутко хочется втянуть голову в плечи, а лучше — прикрыть ее руками. На Торине и вовсе лица нет. 

Кто же мог знать, что кудрявая девица окажется дочерью Гириона, а новости об их приключении дойдут до самого кронпринца? И не объяснишь же ничего сейчас, кто их слушать будет.

— Да мы же ничего такого не хотели, — бурчит Двалин, не обращая внимания на предостерегающий взгляд Торина. — Она же не гномка...

Траин резко поворачивается к нему, и в горле моментально пересыхает.

— Да если б гномка была... — он задыхается от ярости. — Дай сюда! Немедленно!

Траин протягивает руку ладонью вверх. Торин в ступоре, и это к лучшему: Двалин успевает незаметно выудить локон из его кармана.  
— Вот.  
Он отдает каштановый завиток.  
— Ты?!  
Брови Траина изумленно взлетают вверх.

— Ну так, — Торин открывает рот, но Двалин только пожимает плечами: — в рукопашной схватке меня никому не одолеть. Если по-честному, — добавляет он и усмехается в ответ на возмущенный взгляд Торина. 

— Знать не желаю, кто из вас это затеял! — выплевывает Траин. Он швыряет локон в жаровню, и тот вспыхивает, взвиваясь тонким дымком. — Оба ответите!  
Судя по тому, как сжимает бледные губы Торин, ничего хорошего их не ждет. Двалин придвигается ближе и осторожно пихает его локтем, пытаясь приободрить. Но узнать, чем грозит гнев Траина, они не успевают: за спиной слышится знакомая тяжелая поступь. Фундин походя отвешивает сыну подзатыльник, и ратуша содрогается от громогласного рыка:

— Что еще эти раздолбаи учудили?!

Двалин с облегчением выдыхает.

Отец бушует на загляденье: ревет раненым вепрем, сыпет проклятьями и потрясает кулаками, предлагая «спустить с поганцев три шкуры, лишить роду-племени и выставить за ворота», так что Траин под конец, поостыв, примирительно хлопает его по плечу:  
— Да полно. Отправить в копи на месяц-другой, чтоб за работой дурь из башки повыветрилась — впредь наука будет.  
— А в копи — так в копи, — мгновенно успокоившись, соглашается Фундин. Траин с минуту оторопело смотрит на него, а потом ударяет его в грудь, разражаясь хохотом:  
— Старый лис! 

Следующие два месяца они с Торином проводят в рудниках, и это больше напоминает очередное приключение, чем наказание — ну кого в детстве не тянуло в забой? Они с охотой орудуют кирками, не догадываясь, что лет через пятнадцать им придется делать то же самое в дрянных людских шахтах, чтобы заработать на жизнь, а в промежутках катаются на вагонетках, гогочут над байками рудокопов и рассказывают свои — точнее, рассказывает Двалин, Торин больше молчит, зато как-то раз, сидя у костра, принимается что-то напевать себе под нос, и с тех пор каждый вечер его закидывают просьбами об очередной песне. Происшествие в Дейле вспоминается только раз — когда по возвращении Судри приносит проигранный лук, и Фрерин бросается Торину на шею, едва не придушив его от избытка чувств.

Три десятка лет спустя, когда они с Торином молча сидят рядом на поваленном дереве в разбитом наспех лагере, вдыхая пронзительно холодный воздух, все это кажется воспоминанием из прошлой жизни, чем-то, произошедшим не с ними. Стоило бы отдохнуть в эти пару часов перед рассветом, как велел Трор, но утром должно начаться сражение, и сна ни в одном глазу. Один Фрерин умудрился вырубиться, едва пристроив голову на спальник.

Двалин в сотый раз проверяет топоры. Делать все равно больше нечего, да у него и нет ничего, кроме этих топоров. Тишина вокруг душная и густая, хоть мечом руби. Жутко хочется курить, но табака давно нет. Он сжимает челюсти так, что кажется — во рту появляется терпкий смолистый привкус. 

А потом Торин вытаскивает нож, отрезает заушную прядь ниже зажима и вкладывает в его ладонь. 

— Что...

С ума он что ли сошел?! Зачем?

Воздух застревает комом поперек глотки, и Двалин не успевает выдавить ни слова. Торин поднимается и уходит в палатку к Фрерину, а он так и сидит, уставившись на темный, завивающийся на конце локон в своей руке. Безумие! Но это ж Торин... Он крепко сжимает ладонь и улыбается как дурак, сам не зная чему.

Наутро Торин переплетает волосы, так что никто ничего не замечает. А после битвы всем не до того: слишком много павших, и остриженных волос тоже много — нет семьи, которую обошла бы потеря — и среди всего этого безумия, среди вони беспрестанно пылающих костров, чавкающей под ногами, серой от пепла, выпавшего и тут же растаявшего снега и впитавшейся крови жижи и торчащих из нее жалких пней на месте изведенного под корень леса кажется, что от тихой морозной ночи перед боем их тоже отделяет целая жизнь. И завернутая в отрезанный от рубахи лоскут тонкая прядь за пазухой — у сердца — единственное, что напоминает о ее реальности. 


End file.
